Jamir Series: Antología de One Shots
by eERIechan
Summary: La vida diaria en Jamir, en medio de los Himalayas, es un constante aprendizaje tanto para un joven maestro como para su alumno. Mu y Kiki. Colección de historias cortas.
1. Títulos

_Eri here! Ajaja pues que puedo decir... este par me ha estado rondando la cabeza por MESES y aunque esto de escribir fics no es mi fuerte, de plano tuve que hacerlo porque no me dejaban en paz. Y lo peor es que aún faltan más mini historias porque pues si, la idea es hacer una especie de antología de snippets de la vida de Mu y Kiki en Jamir. Ojalá les guste. _

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y etcetc. _

_~-•-~ _

**One Shot Series: JAMIR**

**Parte 1: Títulos**

"¿Qué edad tienes?" le preguntó al niño frente a él, quien, después de parpadear un par de veces, levantó sus manos y observó sus palmas abiertas como tratando de recordar algo. Luego su vista se fijó en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda iba doblando y desdoblando los regordetes dedos de ésta hasta quedar satisfecho con el resultado. "Así " dijo el pequeño mostrando tres dedos extendidos orgullosamente. "Mamá me dijo así en mi cumpleaños y luego comimos muchos dulces"

"Oh, ya veo" fue lo único que Mu pudo decir al respecto mientras desviaba la mirada al horizonte y en su cabeza maquinaba las acciones a tomar al menos un mes por adelantado. Alimentación, vestido, espacio y atención que tendría que proporcionarle. Kiki, el pequeño pelirrojo, ahora un huérfano de tres años de edad, estaba completamente a su cargo.

"¿Y tú?" la aguda voz del niño lo trajo rápidamente al presente, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos y desorientándolo por un segundo. "¿Perdón?"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Kiki preguntó de nuevo curioso mientras balanceaba su peso de un lado a otro.

"Tengo quince años."

"Oh" Kiki hizo una pausa y luego continuó "¿Y eso es mucho?" Su mirada curiosa no daba tregua.

"En realidad no." Respondió Mu con una leve sonrisa, que más que amabilidad reflejaba el nerviosismo que sentía por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Era costumbre en el Santuario que los entrenamientos empezaran a muy temprana edad y que los maestros fueran realmente jóvenes al igual que sus aprendices, pero desde que había decidido alejarse y cortar lazos con Grecia nunca pensó que eso aplicaría para él también, incluso sabiendo que su rango de Caballero Dorado aumentaba esa posibilidad. Una vez más era testigo de que el destino marcado en las estrellas encontraba la manera de cumplirse.

"¿Entonces por qué la gente del pueblo te dice _Mi Señor Mu_?" Kiki de nuevo interrumpía sus meditaciones, tan acostumbrado al aislamiento en el que se había sumido desde hacía años que ahora le costaba trabajo permanecer al pendiente de lo que su pequeño interlocutor preguntaba. "Todos los señores que conozco son viejos , como el jefe de la aldea donde vivía. Su barba es muy rara. No te pareces. Ni siquiera tienes barba."

"El decir _Mi Señor _o _Mi Señora_ antes del nombre es una forma de dirigirte respetuosamente hacia alguien que tiene un rango importante en la sociedad, ya sea por sus acciones o por tener un título de nobleza. Es un gesto de cortesía que se utiliza para reconocer la sabiduría ó el estatus de la persona en cuestión." Respondió Mu de una manera tan solemne y pausada que por un instante creyó haber escuchado no su voz, sino la de su Maestro hablando. Shion había ejercido mucha más influencia en su vida de lo que se imaginaba y le recordaba con una veneración y cariño que ni la definición que acababa de explicar sería suficiente. Hablar de su Maestro Shion era equivalente a recordar a la figura paterna que había nutrido y desarrollado tanto su espíritu como su mente y no había título que pudiese hacer justicia a lo que significaba para él.

"Ah ¿Y yo debo decirte así? ¿Mi Señor Mu?" Preguntó Kiki genuinamente, por tercera vez distrayendo su tren de pensamiento.

"No es necesario. Sólo si te place. Pero eso no es importante ahora." Mu dio media vuelta en dirección a su pagoda y comenzó a caminar, señalando a Kiki para que lo siguiera. "Está anocheciendo, así que será mejor que entremos"

Ya tenía pensado que piso del edificio destinaría para el pequeño, solo hacía falta un poco de limpieza, cosa que no tomaría mucho tiempo. Fue entonces que se detuvo en seco y volteó de nuevo su atención en Kiki.

"¿Sábes que es la teletransportación?" Le preguntó al niño. Kiki negó con la cabeza pero sus inquisitivos ojos esperaban una respuesta.

"Es una forma de desplazamiento en la que transportas las partículas de un objeto o ser de un lugar determinado del espacio a otro en un instante y… " El joven caballero de Aries detuvo su explicación al ver que el ceño del niño se fruncía tratando de entender. "… es cuando desapareces algo por un instante y lo reapareces en un lugar diferente a donde estaba"

"¡Ah! ¡El truco de desaparecer y aparecer!" Kiki dijo con una gran sonrisa y moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo emocionado por haber entendido. Luego se acercó al oído de Mu, o al menos intentó a lo que su estatura permitía, mientras con una mano protegía sus palabras del viento "Mamá hacía eso pero solo en casa. Decía que era secreto." Dijo esto último bajando su voz a un tono de complicidad. "Aunque no se cómo se hace, pero puedo hacer este otro" Y levantando un dedo comenzó a levitar pequeños guijarros del suelo mientras reía contento de su habilidad.

Mu asintió aprobatoriamente "Eso está muy bien." Luego agregó "¿Puedes levitar...mmm flotar en el aire?" Kiki sacudió la cabeza en negativa de nuevo esperando que Mu elaborara.

"Solo hay dos formas de entrar en la pagoda" dijo el joven señalando al edificio "ya sea levitando hacia cada planta ó teletransportandose a cada habitación, pues no hay ni puertas ni escaleras."

Kiki se quedó viendo el edificio extrañado por un momento. Le parecía muy raro "¿Por qué lo hicieron así?"

"Porque todas las personas que han vivido aquí nunca han necesitado escaleras o puertas."

"Oh, porque saben los trucos ¿verdad? ¿Tu sabes hacer todo eso también?"

"Estás en lo correcto."

Kiki se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego dijo "Entonces, si voy a vivir aquí contigo… ¿quiere decir que vas a enseñarme como se hacen los trucos? Preguntó con ojos brillantes llenos de esperanza infantil.

"Entre otras cosas, así es." La respuesta afirmativa de Mu lanzo al niño en un estallido de risitas y saltos de alegría, que se cortaron bruscamente después de cosa de un minuto o dos cuando vió que el adolescente seguía su camino hacia la pagoda sin prestarle atención. Entonces al ir tras Mu, otra idea pasó por su mente y no tardó en vocalizarla.

"¿Un maestro es el que enseña cosas verdad?"

"Así es."

"Y como tú vas a enseñarme, ¿eso te hace mi maestro verdad?"

"Correcto." Mu no estaba prestando mucha atención pues debatía si sería mas conveniente levitar al niño la primera vez para que se acostumbrara a los alrededores o lo teletransportaría ya que era más práctico, pero a riesgo de desorientarlo.

Kiki parecía que no diría nada más cuando de pronto exclamó emocionado.

"¡¿Puedo decirte Maestro Mu?"

Mu, quien primero fue sobresaltado por la efusividad del niño, no pudo evitar después sonreir sinceramente.

"Eso sería un honor."


	2. Raíces

_Esta en realidad es la primera historia que me vino a la mente cuando decidí empezar a escribir sobre Mu y Kiki pero necesitaba darle una introducción al origen del niño__, por más corto fuera, por eso el capítulo anterior. Este es un poquito más largo de lo que acostumbro hacer one shots pero cuando Mu empieza a hablar... bueno..._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Es importante para mi saber si voy bien con la caracterización de los personajes. Espero les guste =)_

_~~~~~•~~~~~~_

**One Shot Series: JAMIR**

**Parte 2: Raíces **

Era de madrugada. Mu se encontraba preparando un brebaje hecho a base de hierbas medicinales que se suponía ayudaban a recuperar energía. Aún no estaba seguro de su eficacia, pero al menos ésta actividad silenciosa lo distraía y templaba sus nervios.

Se sentó un momento en la mesa de la cocina mientras esperaba a que la bebida se enfriase; su vista fija en las formas fantasmales del humo que desprendía el recipiente a la luz de las velas. El silencio que lo rodeaba era algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, mucho menos en ésta época del año, cuando los vientos arreciaban por la noche silbando entre las montañas y golpeando en los ventanales de madera. Lamentablemente esos sonidos que eran tan familiares para él, no lo eran así para el pequeño que desde hacía un mes vivía también ahí.

Las primera noches, Kiki había tenido pesadillas y se despertaba asustado, balbuceando sobre monstruos gigantes que lo perseguían aullando; queriéndolo atrapar con sus fauces mientras destruían todo a su paso. Las visiones tan vívidas de sus sueños hacían que el niño se sobresaltara con cualquier sonido en la penumbra del edificio y poco después las lágrimas no se hacían esperar. Mu, incapaz de consolarlo al ver que las explicaciones lógicas no funcionaban, optó por rodear su castillo con una barrera de psicoquinesis, bloqueando el viento y así, evitando los sonidos que alimentaban las pesadillas.

Ésta acción no significaba un esfuerzo para sus habilidades pero si le exigía el permanecer despierto la mayor parte de la noche lo cual no supondría un problema de no ser porque llevaba haciéndolo ya por cuatro semanas seguidas sin descanso. Había ocasiones en que el cansancio lo derrotaba y terminaba dormitando algunos minutos sólo para ser despertado por el llanto de Kiki, al regresar los malos sueños a aterrorizarlo.

Debía haber una solución más simple para todo esto, pensaba el joven maestro quien no podía evitar una sonrisa cínica dirigida a su ineptitud. Debía ser una solución tan simple que escapaba por completo de su mente, al parecer. Frustrado, dio un sorbo de su té y luego dejó descansar el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, cerrando los ojos y masajeando sus sienes lentamente con movimientos circulares.

Kiki permanecía todo el día curioso y activo, correteando de un lado a otro, preguntando sobre lo que sea que atrapara su atención en el momento. Aprendía rápido y salvo alguna que otra rebeldía para probar hasta que límites podía llegar con la paciencia de su inexperto maestro, era un niño fácil de tratar. Pero al caer la noche, temeroso que las criaturas aparecieran de nuevo en sus sueños, se volvía aprensivo y no se apartaba ni un segundo de Mu, a veces incluso sujetando fuertemente entre sus diminutas manos, mechones del largo cabello lavanda que caía en coleta sobre la espalda del joven. Esto con la intención de que no fuera a dejarlo solo si desaparecía de repente, lo cual ocurría muy frecuentemente debido a la necesidad de transportarse de una habitación a otra.

Mu no tuvo otro remedio que concederle eso, así como también le permitía dejar encendida toda la noche la luz de un viejo quinqué de aceite que había desempolvado para este uso en específico, a pesar de que tener muy arraigado el hecho de ser precavido con las provisiones.

Así, dándole vueltas al problema desde todas perspectivas posibles en completo silencio es que se mantuvo el muchacho por lo que pudieron haber sido horas, hasta que su oído, perceptivo ahora de cualquier ligero sonido, alcanzó a escuchar algo que sin duda alguna venía del cuarto de su pequeño protegido. Levantó la cabeza esperando notar con más claridad los sonidos y en efecto ahí estaban. Tímidos, breves y rítmicos sollozos.

Apesumbrado, Mu deslizó la mano por su cabello, quitando el fleco de su frente, para luego posarla sobre la base de su nuca y presionar estratégicamente, proporcionando así un poco de alivio a la tensión que sentía. Inhaló y exhaló muy profundamente un par de veces para luego levantarse, servir una segunda taza de té, endulzarla con miel y desaparecer en dirección al cuarto de Kiki. No era tanto el hecho de que le irritara el llanto del niño, si no más bien el estrés de no saber a ciencia cierta cómo tranquilizarlo. Al fin y al cabo era responsable de su bienestar y estaba fallando en lo más básico.

Al materializarse en la habitación pudo en efecto comprobar que el pequeño lloraba pero lo que le sorprendió fue darse cuenta que Kiki seguía dormido. Las pesadillas debieron haber encontrado la manera de arraigarse en él, producto del miedo que tenía de solo pensar en ellas.

Tratando de no despertarlo, Mu acercó un sencillo taburete de madera y se sentó al lado de la cama para observarlo y decidir que debía hacer.

Kiki dormía hecho un ovillo, abrazado fuertemente a la almohada de lana suave que había traído consigo de su antiguo hogar. Si Mu mal no recordaba, había sido un regalo de la madre del niño y que curiosamente, ahora que le prestaba más atención, estaba hecha para asemejarse a un pequeño carnero. Tenía los ojos bordados minuciosamente y sobre ellos a la altura de las cejas, las marcas características de la cultura de la que, tanto él como el pequeño pelirrojo, eran probablemente los últimos sobrevivientes.

Mientras se admiraba de estos detalles tan bien ejecutados en el muñeco, de pronto escuchó a Kiki murmurar entre sueños y sollozos una palabra que le llenó de congoja:

"…mamá"

Por supuesto, el origen de las pesadillas no eran los sonidos extraños ni la oscuridad; eso solamente disparaba sus reacciones de temor. La repuesta era, justo como lo había supuesto, simple… e irónicamente complicada también: El pequeño extrañaba a su madre.

Mu también era huérfano pero la diferencia radicaba en que él no recordaba a sus padres y desde que tenía uso de razón, quien había ocupado ése rol siempre fue su maestro. Kiki sin embargo, acababa de perder a su madre, con quien había formado lazos muy estrechos, no hacía mucho. El joven ariano no sabía de ella más que las pistas y conjeturas propias nacidas de los comentarios que el niño hacía de eventos cotidianos y, honestamente, trataba de evitar profundizar en el tema al no verse apto para confrontarlo con el niño aún. Además, Kiki, por su actitud y actividades diurnas, parecía estar, si no en paz con el destino que ella había sufrido, al menos entonces no totalmente consciente de la pérdida, lo que Mu pensaba podría darle algo de tiempo para prepararse y abordar el delicado asunto. Pero el tiempo del que disponía en realidad era no más que lo que tardara el niño en despertar, lo cual ahora sería cuestión de minutos ya que podía advertir que Kiki se movía agitadamente y sus quejidos cada vez eran más audibles y lamentosos.

Con delicadeza, Mu posó una mano sobre el hombro del niño y comenzó a llamarlo serenamente al tiempo que hacía irradiar con su cosmo una gentil calidez para arrebatarlo de esas pesadillas sin causarle más pesares. Esto parecía surtir efecto ya que el pequeño relajó su expresión y abrió los ojos lentamente, que si bien tenían rastros de lágrimas asomándose en ellos, se le veía sosegado. Al reconocer a Mu, después de quedarse quieto y en silencio un momento, confundido, se dirigió al joven.

"¿Maestro Mu…?", limpió sus ojos del velo de sueño que quedaba y volteo a su alrededor. Aún estaba oscuro y al darse cuenta de esto, instintivamente acercó más fuertemente hacia sí el almohadón de lana buscando protección de las temidas criaturas de la penumbra.

Mu le ofreció la bebida endulzada y después de ver que el niño tomara un par de sorbos, se puso de pie llevando consigo el recipiente.

"Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo", dijo mientras extendía una mano hacia Kiki. El pequeño pelirrojo inmediatamente entendió que esto era importante pues Mu jamás le había brindado ese gesto, usualmente sólo esperaba a que el niño lo siguiera por su cuenta. Al momento, Kiki se puso de pie y de inmediato alcanzó con su mano la de Mu, temeroso de quedarse solo pero también de la posibilidad de que su tutor retirara la palma ofrecida; mientras con la otra sostenía su afelpado escudo y miraba inquisitivo a los ojos del muchacho de cabellos largos.

En un instante Mu teletransportó a ambos de habitación a una que Kiki no conocía. En este lugar el pequeño no podía ver absolutamente nada, estaba completamente sumido en la oscuridad. Desesperado, cerró los ojos y se aferró al costado de Mu al tiempo que escapaba de su garganta un pequeño grito ahogado. Así se mantuvo, escondiendo su rostro entre los ropajes de su maestro decidido a permanecer de esa manera hasta que volviera la luz.

"Kiki, abre los ojos", escuchó a su tutor ordenarle pero el niño sólo sacudió la cabeza sin la intención de obedecer. Mu esperó un momento y al ver que el niño no cedía, empezó a dar pasos hacia el frente, obligándolo a moverse con él.

"Abre los ojos", Repitió mesurado "Tropezarás si no cuidas tus pasos". Apenas habiendo dicho esto, los pies de Kiki trastabillaron con lo que al parecer era un escalón al centro de la habitación.

Por suerte Mu impidió su caída y el movimiento forzó al niño a abrir los ojos. Fue entonces que pudo notar que el cuarto había sido iluminado por una lámpara de aceite empotrada al otro lado de la habitación. Probablemente el joven la había encendido justo antes de sugerirle abrir los ojos.

De estructura octagonal, era igual que todas las demás habitaciones dentro de la torre con la única diferencia en tener mucha más amplitud y no contar con ninguna ventana en forma, solo un par de pequeños orificios que servían de ventilación justo debajo de la línea del techo.

Al centro, encima de la plataforma de madera pulida que se erigía un par de escalones sobre el nivel del suelo, se encontraba una alfombra de un patrón conformado por una gran mancha de color irregular. Dispuestos alrededor de ésta, había cojines destinados para descansar y leer cómodamente. Siete de las paredes estaban de piso a techo cubiertas con libreros y estanterías de madera robusta, ocupados por objetos antiguos, libros, rollos de escrituras, tablas de madera con signos extraños, piezas de tapicería, cristales de tamaños varios y pinturas en tinta; dando la impresión de una biblioteca o estudio.

La única pared exenta de libreros era la que sostenía la lámpara y bajo ella, reflejando la luz de la flama que alumbraba a través del cuarto, se encontraban dos cajas metálicas, una de ellas dorada con relieves magníficos detallados en forma de un carnero, el cual, parecía respirar al las sombras y brillos danzar sobre su superficie.

Kiki, atraído por la misteriosa figura y olvidando el temor a la oscuridad al verse rodeado por la cálida luz, se acercó despacio. Al encontrarse justo en frente, extendió su pequeña mano para acariciar tímidamente la nariz de la oveja esculpida en metal. La miró curioso por cuestión de un par de minutos y luego volteó en dirección de su maestro.

"Brilla como mi brazalete", dijo el pequeño al tiempo que levantaba su brazo izquierdo y le señalaba a Mu el objeto dorado. Además del muñeco de lana bordada, el brazalete era un recuerdo que su madre le había dejado y no se lo quitaba nunca. Ni siquiera para dormir.

"Están hechos del mismo material", Mu asintió para luego dirigirse a la plataforma. Se sentó en uno de los cojines con las piernas recogidas debajo de su cuerpo y sus manos descansando sobre las rodilla e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que Kiki se acercara. El niño de inmediato obedeció, subiendo con cuidado los escalones y sentándose al lado de Mu, tratando de imitar su postura.

El joven entonces al cerciorarse que Kiki prestaba atención, comenzó un relato.

"En medio del mar, hace mucho tiempo, existió una tierra donde las personas que ahí residían, despiertas de mente y espíritu, formaron una civilización próspera basada en la alquimia, la meditación y la armonía de todos sus elementos", el ariano entonces señaló hacia la alfombra que estaba justo frente a ellos.

Kiki, perplejo por la figura que su maestro indicaba en el suelo, gateó hacia ella con la esperanza que al verla mas cerca podría adivinar su significado. De colores verdes cenizos, dorado, plata y rojo quemados, la mancha ocupaba gran parte de de la superficie, delimitada por tonos azules que se extendían hasta las orillas del tejido.

"Fue la cuna de una cultura vasta cuyos habitantes dominaban las técnicas de psicoquinesis, las cuales utilizaban y especializaban en todas las artes pero ciertamente por lo que eran más conocidos era por la destreza que mostraban al malear metales preciosos con los que adornaban cada aspecto de la vida diaria, desde utensilios de uso común hasta fachadas de las enormes edificaciones de sus ciuda - ", "¿Es una isla?", interrumpió Kiki curioso, pues su atención aún estaba en parte dirigida en comprender los diseños en la alfombra.

"Un continente, en el Océano Pacífico", aclaró "Lo que ves ahí es una representación cartográfica del lugar que alguna vez albergó a esta cultura. Una de las formas de expresión más desarrolladas de aquella civilización fue la tapicería y la elaboración de tejidos finos, gracias al uso de la manipulación telequinética de las fibras y la alquimia. Es casi imperceptible ver el tramado con el que la pieza ha sido realizada y los hilos de oro y plata han quedado fundidos junto a las hebras de algodón y lana."

Kiki colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, pensativo. Después de un mes de convivir con su maestro y recibir de él lecciones, empezaba a entender la manera refinada de hablar del joven. No una tarea fácil para un niño de su edad, pero Kiki demostraba una mente ágil y despierta muy por encima del promedio. "La alfombra es un mapa que hicieron usando telequinesis…", tradujo para sí en voz baja, algo inseguro.

"Correcto"

"Es muy bonito", apreció el niño, deslizando su mano sobre el tejido "y se siente suave." Agregó y luego una idea cruzó por su mente. "¿Podemos ir a visitar ese lugar? Maestro Mu, ¿tu has ido ahí?", preguntó emocionado.

"Lamentablemente, eso no es posible, Kiki", Mu respondió, mirando al niño seriamente. Luego bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras continuaba la explicación. "En la Era Mitológica, hace milenios, hubo una gran disputa entre Dioses que se llevó a cabo en esos territorios y, a causa del colosal enfrentamiento, el continente y su civilización desaparecieron en el mar."

Al escuchar esto, la expresión de Kiki se entristeció consternado pero no dijo nada, esperando que Mu respondiera a sus silenciosas preguntas. Sin embargo, la idea de seres poderosos con la fuerza de aniquilar un pueblo a tal escala le hizo recordar que aún era de noche y que las criaturas de sus pesadillas podían materializarse en cualquier momento y atacarlo. El niño se encogió ante estos pensamientos, abrazando fuertemente el almohadón de lana que no separaba de su lado.

Al ver la reacción del niño, Mu continuó, suavizando su tono "Los sobrevivientes que lograron escapar a tiempo, se dispersaron colonizando las tierras altas situadas al Norte y Noreste de la India y parte del Tíbet, adentrándose cada vez más en las montañas y formando villas que salvaguardaron consigo parte del legado de la civilización que les dio origen."

"Sin embargo, el tiempo y las condiciones de vida difíciles que los rodeaban, tanto geográficas como las influencias culturales externas, mellaron los números de la población que al paso de las generaciones se fue diluyendo y sólo algunos pocos conservaron los conocimientos de antaño. "

"Por esa razón, y para resguardar los remanentes de sus tradiciones se decidió construir una fortaleza impenetrable, escondida en el lugar más difícil de alcanzar de las montañas que serviría como arca y lugar de estudio para aquellos elegidos a continuar con la herencia de sus antepasados."

Kiki escuchaba atentamente, y al llegar a la última parte del relato, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados y agitándolos, señalando una y otra vez a su alrededor. "¡Esto!¡Todo esto!" Exclamó entusiasmado.

Un sentimiento de orgullo recorrió a Mu al comprobar que su pequeño protegido había asimilado la historia asombrosamente rápido y, satisfecho por el avance de Kiki, brindó una leve sonrisa al niño en recompensa.

"En ésta habitación, cada palabra escrita, cada trazo de tinta, tejido y pieza forjada es un enlace a un pasado lejano y que forma parte de nosotros pues tú y yo somos el eslabón mas reciente en esta historia. "

Hizo una breve pausa, dudando si debía proseguir o no pero al ver que el pequeño bajaba la vista en dirección a su brazo izquierdo, disipó sus dudas.

"El brazalete que llevas puesto es una reliquia familiar que a través de las generaciones fue llevado por los miembros de tu clan y que tu madre amorosamente ha conferido a tu cargo ahora que tu has tomado su lugar como representante de su legado; depositando en ti la enorme responsabilidad de recordar tu origen, tus raíces, así como la esperanza en que forjes un futuro del que ella se hubiese sentido orgullosa."

A la simple mención de la ausencia de su madre, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar de los azules ojos del niño y apenas habiendo terminado de hablar su maestro, sin ningún miramiento, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsolado. Mu lo recibió sin peros y le permitió desahogarse libremente. El niño había guardado por mucho tiempo e inconscientemente ese dolor que lo embargaba.

"Mientras permanezca en tu mente, no estarás solo", le dijo gentilmente, acariciando el cabello alborotado del niño y esperando que se tranquilizara.

Así se mantuvieron por largos minutos hasta que Kiki, aún abrazado al torso del joven tutor, preguntó en un hilo de voz, aún afligida por las lágrimas "¿Tú también tienes uno…?"

"¿…Brazalete? No…", la pregunta inesperada lo tomo con la guardia baja, aunque después de unos segundos de contemplación continuó "…pero al parecer mis padres decidieron darme la responsabilidad de cuidar algo igual de importante." Dijo cautelosamente mientras sentía el peso del niño reacomodarse y levantar la cara para poder mirarlo con sus brillantes e inquisitivos ojos.

"El Continente del que nuestros antepasados eran originarios llevaba el nombre de Mu"

Kiki hizo la relación de inmediato pero permaneció en silencio, reconfortado por la presencia de Mu, no sólo refiriéndose al joven que se ganaba su admiración y respeto día con día, si no también a la historia de pertenencia de aquellas tierras que acababan de serle reveladas.

"Me gusta este cuarto", el pequeño dijo adormilado en la seguridad de los brazos de su maestro antes de caer en un profundo sueño en el que las pesadillas no podrían ya alcanzarlo.

Mu, al verlo dormir pacíficamente por primera vez desde que había llegado, sintió una gran carga de encima levantarse de sus hombros y finalmente, reacomodando el peso de ambos sobre los cojines dispuestos en el suelo, encontró el descanso que tanta falta le hacía.

_Notas:_

_Tengo mucho más que decir sobre los Muvianos pero aquí solo di algunas referencias para no aburrir al respecto. Más delante, si Kiki se pone curioso, ahondaré el asunto =) _

_También dejé por ahí referencias de otros de mis headcanons basados en teorías que para mi gusto encajan demasiado bien como para ser ignoradas. Dos en especial, a ver si las ubican ;) _

_De nuevo, gracias por leer =)_

_-Eri_


	3. Krios

_Luego de más de un año, por fin me digno a updatear. Perdón por la espera, anduve practicando a estos personajes en un juego de Rol y pues eso se ha estado robando mi musa (y lo sigue haciendo lsdklsdf xD) pero aquí está ya la tercera parte. Espero que sea de su agrado _

_~-•-~_

**One Shot Series: JAMIR**

**Parte 3: ****Krios**

Sus pequeños pies colgaban bamboleándose mientras esperaba pacientemente el desayuno, sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

Era temprano y la aurora aún no se hacía presente por las ventanas, pero como todos los días, su maestro lo hacía madrugar para aprovechar al máximo la mañana; la luz de un par de lámparas de aceite empotradas en las paredes siendo su único apoyo ante la oscuridad mientras esperaban el alba.

El niño nunca estaba seguro de qué actividades realizaría, pues su tutor no seguía un horario calendarizado, al menos no después de algunos meses de intentarlo sin éxito. El hiperactivo pelirrojo se aburría y se negaba rotundamente a levantarse de la cama al saber que a cierta hora en cierto día debía hacer algo que no le causaba ninguna gracia, como por ejemplo, las clases de lectura o peor aún, la hora del baño. Así pues, era mucho más conveniente para ambos improvisar: Kiki estaría a la expectativa de algo divertido, como las actividades al aire libre y Mu no tendría que preocuparse tanto por tener en sus manos a un niño pre-indispuesto cuando se trataba de empezar un entrenamiento repetitivo.

Un breve bostezo escapó de su boca, mientras con la mirada seguía los movimientos de su maestro, el cual revisaba los cajones de despensa con cuidado. Decidió atinadamente no interrumpirlo con su acostumbrado "¿_Qué vamos a desayunar, Maestro Mu_?" pues podía notar en el ceño fruncido del joven un gesto consternado. Kiki solo esperaba que eso no se relacionara con cierto evento la noche anterior, cuando al haber sentido un poco de hambre antes de dormir, se escabulló a la cocina asaltando la despensa a hurtadillas en busca de golosinas. No era como si no lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes de todas formas, apenas había aprendido a teletransportarse de habitación en habitación. ¿Mu se habría dado cuenta al fin?

Estuvo a la espera de la reacción de su maestro, pero al no recibir ningún tipo de regaño de su parte, se relajó y aún adormilado, recargó su cabeza sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos y entreteniéndose con los sonidos de la habitación para no quedarse dormido. Podía escuchar claramente los crujidos amplificados de los pasos de Mu sobre las duelas del piso, el abrir y cerrar de cajas y por último, sus propios golpeteos con la yema de los dedos sobre la madera.

El ritmo de sus toques iba perdiendo intensidad y frecuencia al irse desvaneciendo arrullado en sueños. Ese ahí enfrente era un caramelo de lo más grande y se veía delicioso. Seguramente si le diese aunque fuera un pequeño mordisco, habría valido la pena corretearlo colina abajo esquivando a las cabras que pastaban por ahí. Casi estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, un rastro de saliva escapando de sus sonrientes labios, cuando el sonido de un objeto grande siendo colocado en la mesa lo hizo enderezarse de golpe. Miró sus alrededores un poco confundido y luego de comprobar que no había ningún caramelo gigante en la cocina, volvió su atención a Mu. El muchacho servía harina en un tazón, la cual extrajo de un contenedor de madera con sumo cuidado para obtener lo más posible; eran apenas los puñados necesarios para llenar el pequeño recipiente.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó curioso el niño.

"Tsampa" Le respondió su maestro mientras colocaba la caja vacía en el suelo y se disponía a agregar el pedazo de mantequilla que había sobrado de la preparación del té, sobre la harina. El niño seguía los movimientos de su tutor mientras éste traía ahora la tetera con té caliente, vertiendo un poco, lo suficiente, sobre el montículo de harina en el tazón. Mu entonces se sentó a la mesa esperando que el contenido del plato se enfriase y entonces lo colocó frente al niño, ofreciéndoselo.

Kiki se quedó mirando, confundido. Giró la cabeza hacia a su maestro esperando que le explicara que era aquello. ¿Era eso su desayuno? Mu sin embargo, no le estaba prestando atención pues ahora se encontraba ocupado escribiendo algo en unas hojas que había hecho aparecer sobre la mesa.

Tentativamente, comenzó a picotear la harina con un dedo que luego llevó a su boca para probar su sabor. Nada fuera de lo común, pero tampoco apetitoso.

"Maestro Mu, ¿cómo se come esto?" le llamó de nuevo, revisando si no había una cuchara cerca de su plato que hubiese pasado desapercibida.

"Debes mezclarlo hasta obtener una masa, Kiki. Con ella formas esferas que puedes comer a bocados o guardar para después." Respondió el joven sin levantar la vista del papel, dejar de escribir o siquiera cambiar el tono de su voz, para luego agregar: "Como los que sueles tomar de las alacenas por la noche."

Oh, sí se había dado cuenta.  
Y probablemente estaba enojado.

El niño, un tanto apenado, levantó sus manitas sobre el plato para empezar con la tarea, pero justo a punto de meterlas de lleno en el recipiente, dudó un momento. Era mejor preguntar y así procurar no molestar más al joven.

"¿Con las manos, Maestro Mu?"

"Sí."

"Bueno."

Hundió los dedos y empezó a apretar la harina. El té tibio se le escurría entre las manos y hacía ruidos graciosos al tomar puñados del revoltijo. Divertido, entre risitas, su pequeña lengua se asomaba chuscamente por su boca mientras se hincaba reacomodándose sobre la silla para poder ver mejor. Luego de un rato de juguetear con el plato y terminar con las manos pegosteadas de una sustancia chiclosa, comenzó a dudar si estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Al no poder librarse ahora del batido que envolvía sus manos, lo más lógico le pareció lamerlas pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando sintió la mirada de su maestro fija en él. Levantó la vista y así era.

"Maestro, usted me dijo que-"

"Lo sé."

Hubo una pausa mientras los dos se miraban sin saber qué hacer hasta que Mu, luego de soltar un breve suspiro, se puso de pie, trajo consigo un recipiente con agua que hacía de lavadero, tomó al niño de la mano y le enjuagó el desastre. El muchacho entonces tomó el plato para mezclar el contenido él mismo y de pie al lado de Kiki, se inclinó hacia enfrente para que éste pudiera ver cómo se hacía. Diestramente, con una mano giraba el plato en una dirección mientras con la otra revolvía jalando hacia el lado contrario. Procediendo así, en un minuto la masa resultante tenía la consistencia deseada y era posible malearla con facilidad. Entregó al niño una pequeña bolita que había separado como muestra, mientras el resto lo dejaba en el plato y lo volvía a colocar frente a Kiki, sobre la mesa, para luego retomar su lugar.

Kiki no perdió ni un detalle de todo esto, incluso notó como su maestro muy discretamente quitaba con sus labios los restos de masa que habían quedado entre sus dedos antes de limpiarse con una toalla y así continuar con sus escritos. Y él que pensaba que eso no se debía hacer. Se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención a la pelotita de masa en sus manos, comenzando a mordisquearla. Las croquetas de Pa* siempre le habían gustado, sobre todo porque tenían un sabor dulce gracias a la miel que Mu utilizaba para darles más tiempo de almacenaje en la alacena y así tener un frasco lleno en caso de requerir de una fuente calórica extra. Eran una tentación muy grande y Kiki se las había comido todas de apenas descubrió su ubicación; desapareciendo las últimas justamente la noche anterior en su viaje clandestino a la cocina.

Ésta que estaba recién hecha, sin embargo, era mucho más suave y obviamente no tenía miel, por lo que su sabor era más salado debido a la mantequilla, aunque no podía decir que le era desagradable. Sin mucho detenimiento, se la puso entera en la boca y la masticó toda mientras pellizcaba otro pedazo del tazón. Ahora si era posible tomar la masa con los dedos sin que se le pegara, por lo que luego de juntar bolitas de diferentes tamaños, se le ocurrió darles formas diferentes.

Y entonces, poco a poco, una bolita grande se convirtió en una panza y cuatro bolitas más chicas pegadas en la parte de abajo le servían de patas, seguidas por otra bolita de tamaño mediano en la parte de arriba a la que le picó dos agujeros que hacían de ojos. Un corderito. Pero un corderito nunca debe estar solo, así que decidió hacerle compañía. No mucho después, sobre la mesa, Kiki tenía un rebaño de ovejas mantequillosas.

Mu seguía inmerso en sus apuntes y no se habría dado cuenta de los juegos del niño de no ser porque, sobresaltado, alzó el rostro con los ojos bien abiertos en dirección a su protegido cuando lo escuchó balar sonoramente, su voz aguda haciendo eco por toda la cocina al imitar fielmente el sonido de los animales.

"¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAHH!", repetía Kiki al mover las figuras de harina, haciéndolas saltar sobre su tazón.

Perplejo por las acciones del niño, Mu se quedó mirándolo jugar un rato. No podía negar que frente a él tenía la pintoresca imagen propia de un infante pequeño como lo era su alumno, pero al mismo tiempo, no se suponía que el chiquillo estuviese jugando con sus alimentos, por muy humildes que fuesen.

"Kiki, ¿son ovejas?"

"¡Sí, Maestro Mu!" respondió entusiasmado y emocionado porque su maestro le preguntara sobre su juego "Este de aquí es Tashi, este es Dorje, esta que le gana a todos es Yeshe. ¡Son amigos y tienen una competencia para ver quien salta más alto!"

"Bien pero, ¿con qué las hiciste?" Interrumpió Mu serenamente.

"Con la masa de tsampa."

"¿Y qué debías hacer con ella?"

"¿… comerla?"

Mu asintió, sin retirar la vista de los ojos del niño. "El día de hoy nos espera una cantidad importante de actividades que comenzaremos a realizar dentro de poco. Debes haber tomado tu desayuno para entonces. Termina tu plato."

Kiki se quedó en silencio con la vista baja al escuchar la retórica de su tutor, su rostro mostrando a cada segundo que transcurría, un creciente puchero.

"Pero… no quiero comerme a Dorje, ni a Tashi, ni a Yeshe, Maestro Mu."

"Kiki… "

"¡No quiero!" Respondió retadoramente, reuniendo con sus brazos el rebaño de figuritas, con voz temblorosa, seguida por gimoteos, los cuales no tardaron en convertirse en llanto.

Mu apretó los labios frente al desplante de su alumno y esperó a que el niño se calmara un poco. Hizo a un lado los papeles que tenía frente a él y recargó sus manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos. Sin retirar los ojos de Kiki, inició su relato.

"Kiki, las ovejas, desde tiempos inmemoriales han acompañado a la humanidad. Son criaturas humildes y dóciles siempre a su servicio. Gracias a ellas, el hombre pudo vestir, protegerse del frío; sobrevivir al invierno al tener la posibilidad de alimentar a sus familias cuando los campos áridos no habrían de permitir una cosecha exitosa. Durante milenios, también, fueron ofrecidas a los dioses para honrarlos."

Esperó un poco, midiendo la atención de su alumno.

"¿Recuerdas el mito de Krios Khrysomallos?" El niño asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas al recordar la vez que su maestro le había narrado la historia sobre la constelación bajo la cual ambos habían nacido. Parecía ya más tranquilo, tratando de seguir el razonamiento de su maestro.

"Por su acto noble y desinteresado, ahora tiene un lugar en el firmamento."

"Pero es muy triste, Maestro Mu. Ayudó al príncipe y luego murió. Eso es triste."

"La generosidad jamás es motivo de tristeza, Kiki."

Hubo una larga pausa. Luego de escucharlo decir aquello, Kiki se quedó estudiando atentamente el rostro sereno de su joven maestro, admirado. Siempre parecía tener la respuesta correcta y, aunque no creía entender del todo su significado, él podía sentir la veracidad y convicción en sus palabras.

Fue entonces que el sonido de un estómago replicante rompió el silencio. Kiki volteó hacia sí mismo como reflejo, pero no, no había sido él. Al levantar la vista nuevamente, pudo observar como su maestro, con un marcado rubor en las mejillas, desviaba la mirada hacia algún punto distante en la esquina de la habitación.

Confundido por el hecho, Kiki buscó el plato de su maestro sobre la mesa sin éxito; ahí no se encontraba nada más que los papeles que había hecho a un lado. Ahora que hacía memoria, no recordaba haberlo visto cenar tampoco. Ni siquiera se había servido el sobrante de té, probablemente guardándolo para él por si el tazón de tsampa no le era suficiente. Al darse cuenta de esto, sorprendido y un tanto apenado, el chiquillo de inmediato regresó la mirada hacia su plato y sus amigos de masa.

"¡Maestro Mu!" levantó la voz abalanzándose sobre la mesa y estirando sus brazos hacia su tutor, en sus manos la pieza más grande de su "rebaño", siendo ofrecida sin miramientos.

El semblante del joven, pasado el sobresalto generado por el ruidoso niño, se dulcificó, regalando a su alumno una ligera sonrisa comprensiva.

"¿Estás seguro, Kiki?"

Kiki no podría haber enfatizado más su respuesta con la forma en que consentía con la cabeza, "Sí. Yeshe quiere ayudar."

No deseando desairar a su protegido, Mu accedió al ofrecimiento. Recibió la figurita de las manos de su alumno con una pequeña reverencia. "Es un gesto muy valiente y generoso de su parte, lo agradezco."

"Probablemente Dorje y Tashi compartan sus sentimientos y quieran serte de utilidad también." Agregó mientras Kiki se reacomodaba en su lugar en la mesa.

El pequeño niño asintió, tocando con los dedos los muñones que hacían de cabeza a sus otros dos corderos para luego devolverle una media sonrisa a su maestro. "Es porque son ovejas también. Como el carnero dorado."

Fue el turno de asentir aprobatoriamente de Mu y un breve suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al ver que su alumno reanudaba su desayuno por fin. Pero no solo eso, el pequeño mostraba virtudes envidiables a tan corta edad y aprendía rápido, con un corazón compasivo. No podía evitar el sentimiento de orgullo invadirlo.

Ahora, tan solo debía terminar los ajustes necesarios en la lista de compras para que estas situaciones no volvieran a darse, e iría, junto con el pequeño, a reabastecer sus provisiones al pueblo más cercano.

Eso, y conseguirle algunos juguetes.

_~-•-~_

N.A/

_Tsampa:_ harina de cebada. Es el alimento por excelencia en las planicies del Tíbet.

_Pa:_ así se le llama a las bolitas de harina preparadas con tsampa y té de mantequilla.

_Krios Khrysomallos:_ El Carnero del Vellocino Dorado.

-  
No mucho que decir, solo quisiera agradecer los reviews que tan amablemente me han dejado por aquí, ¡los aprecio muchísimo! Muchas gracias y esperemos que no tarde tanto en salir la siguiente parte. ¡Kiki seguirá haciendo de las suyas!


End file.
